


Friends?

by DakotaInExile



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Funny, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, Romance, YouTube, falling for you, more than friends, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaInExile/pseuds/DakotaInExile
Summary: Delirious and Evan make a bet in a game and delirious ends up going to Canada, what could happen? Maybe love will blossom, maybe they'd just become better friends, maybe they'll have a falling out? What kind of story is this? Well, if you haven't figured out just by the title and my misleading-ish??? summary then just read it for yourself.(Yeah i'm bad at descriptions so what xD)
Relationships: H2OVanoss
Kudos: 29





	1. The Bet

the alarm echoed through the house as the sun spilled through the cracks in the blinds. I groaned before aimlessly slamming my hand down onto the bedside table, once I eventually found it I slammed my hand down on the button as I sat up and stretched. I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes as I looked at the clock before remembering last night.

-Last night-

"Delirious, if you lose all three rounds you have to come to Canada and let me show you around." I hesitated as my face flushed 'Alone, with Evan, going to Canada...' I quickly picked myself back up out of my thoughts as I replied "Deal, but if I win, you'll have to do a facecam in your next video." he chuckled "Okay, deal." -An hour later- I sat back in my chair as I listened to Evan and the guys cheering in success. "You guys planned this didn't you..." I looked at their characters as Nogla replied "It was Vanoss' idea since you never really talk about yourself much." I lightly chuckled "You still have to do the facecam though, since you cheated." "How about when you come we can both be on the facecam?" "I'm good, you have fun with it yourself." he sounded slightly disappointed but seemed genuinely happy at the same time. I smiled at the screen, I was happy that I would get to see Evan in person finally. But also nervous because I didn't know what he would think.

-Back to the present-

I chuckled "You asshole Vanoss." I got up and got ready as I headed downstairs, I made some coffee when the doorbell suddenly rang. I set the cup down before walking over to it, I unlocked the door before opening it. The mailman was walking away as I looked down noticing a box covered in owl wrapping, I chuckled before picking it up and closing the door. I set it on the counter before opening it, I looked inside to see a shirt and an envelope. I opened the envelope as my eyes widened, I pulled out a plane ticket, about $500 and a letter. I opened the letter to read it.

"Here's money for you to get whatever you want while in Canada since I did cheat, and a ticket because I wanted to pay for the trip. I also added an exclusive t-shirt so I'll know who you are when you get to the airport, remember to text me when you land so I can pick you up!

A friendly gesture

~Vanoss"

I rolled my eyes as I giggled, "An "exclusive" t-shirt just for me? How nice." I picked it up and unfolded it only to immediately cover my mouth as I chuckled. It was an image of my character holding a sign saying 'Where the fuck is vanoss?' "If I wore this I'd definitely get noticed, you ass Evan." I looked at the ticket '2:00 AM flight.' I looked at the time "Fuck! I'm going to be late!" I ran upstairs and started packing as I drove to the airport. I rushed into the airport as I ran to the flight, I handed the lady the ticket she nodded to go in. I walked in and found an empty spot near the front, surprisingly not a lot of people were on the flight. I put my suitcase up as I sat down and pulled out my laptop so I could edit some videos while I'm in Canada, I uploaded the video and watched as the views and likes started going up, I looked in the comments as I rolled my eyes and chuckled 'Are you really going to Canada?!?' 'Evan is going to see delirious irl?!?' 'Here come the fanfictions! RUN!!!' I internally chuckled as I closed my laptop and put it up before resting a little.

-Time skip-

I opened my eyes as the speakers turned on "We will be landing in less than a minute, everyone please stay seated and wait until the plane has landed. I picked up my phone and texted Evan.

'I'm here.'

'I'm waiting.'

'Of course you are.'

'I wouldn't miss this for the world!'

'Yeah, yeah.'

Once the plane landed I grabbed my bags and climbed off, I walked into the airport and looked around to see Evan probably looking at people's shirts. I chuckled quietly as I snuck up behind him, I set my stuff down before jumping onto his back "I was behind you da whole time!" I giggled as he moved around frantically until he realized it was me. "How the hell did you get behind me without me noticing you?" "Oh, you mean that very noticeable 'exclusive' shirt? I left it at home." he acted offended as I climbed off of him, he turned around and looked me up and down. I crossed my arms "So, did you just invite me here so you could check me out or are we going to your house?" he looked up at my face before chuckling "Sorry, yeah let's go." I followed him to his car as I climbed in with him. He started the engine and drove out of the airport parking lot, I looked out the window with stars in my eyes. "Dude, you lied. Canada isn't full of snow." I looked at him as he chuckled "In some areas yes, I moved farther from the arctic." I nodded as I continued to watch the passing buildings and cars when my phone buzzed. I grabbed it noticing Luke was texting me.

'Hanging out with your boo?'

'Shut up Luke,

Hows Ohm by the way?'

'Okay well have fun!'

'You too, and tell Ohm I said hey!'

I chuckled before setting it down and continuing to look out of the window. He parked as we climbed out, I grabbed my stuff as Evan lead me into the house. I set my stuff down before falling backwards onto the couch, I let out a tired sigh when I noticed Evan glance at my stomach a few times. I looked down noticing my shirt lifted up a bit revealing some of what abs I had, I slightly blushed as I fixed it before sitting up and looking at Evan. "So, what's for dinner?" He thought for a moment "Pizza?" I rolled my eyes "You probably eat pizza all the time." he chuckled before leaning against the counter, "So? What do you want?" I thought for a moment "Do they have tacos or something like that here?" he nodded "We aren't pizza maniacs you know" I chuckled "Then, tacos?" he nodded before grabbing the phone and ordering some tacos. The doorbell rang as I stood up to answer it since Evan was in the bathroom, I opened the door revealing a kid who looked about 18 "That will be $24.36, sir." I nodded "Just a second." I grabbed my wallet as I pulled out a $50 "Keep the change." I handed the money to him and reached out for the bag when I noticed his shocked face.

"Oh...I don't suppose Canadians watch me as well huh?" He slowly nodded "So you really came here?!?" I looked back into the house before whispering to him "Well you see, this asshole cheated and now here I am, but you can expect a facecam video from him soon." he chuckled and nodded "Are you going to be in it?" I thought for a moment before shrugging "We'll see how things go." I winked at him "Oh! Can I get an autograph?" I nodded "My first autograph shall go to you then." he looked like a light on a Christmas tree as he handed me a pen and paper, I signed it before handing it to him. "Oh, and if you don't mind. I'd like this to be kept a bit of a mystery." I pointed and circled my face "And that I was ever here." he chuckled as he nodded "Sure, but you don't mind if I tell my friends I met you? They'll be so jealous." "Go for it, thanks for the tacos by the way, cya!" I smiled at him as he waved. I closed the door before walking into the kitchen and pulling out my tacos, Evan walked into the living room then the kitchen with a smile on his face "I guess you're getting recognized on voice alone." I chuckled "Hey, it's the only thing they have to listen to in my videos besides your guys' and the game sounds. I'm not surprised they can recognize me on voice alone, even with the shitty mic. My voice is my voice."

He chuckled before reaching over the counter into the bag for his food, I grabbed a plate before sitting down in the living room. We ate tacos as we watched television, I wiped my mouth with my shirt sleeve before unknowingly leaning my head against Evan's shoulder as the jet lag kicked in. I closed my eyes as I fell asleep, my eyes slowly fluttered open as I noticed I was laying on top of something or...Someone...I lifted my head only to meet Evan's face, my face heated up as I slowly sat up and climbed off of the couch. 'I must've fallen asleep.' I looked around the room when my stomach suddenly growled, I looked at it then the kitchen as I smiled. I slid the eggs onto the plate as I set the cooled pans into the sink, I turned around noticing Evan looking at the food. "Did you make this?"

I rolled my eyes "No I ordered it from Denny's" he chuckled while shrugging "But it sure does look good." he grabbed a plate and filled it with some eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. I internally sighed as I grabbed some and ate, I leaned over the counter as I ate a piece of bacon and watched the television. Once I finished I looked over at Evan "So, what are we doing today?" he thought for a moment "Well I have to upload a video today so, we could play some games with the guys." I nodded "Sure." I followed Evan upstairs into his gaming room, it was pretty spacious. "You can use the computer over there." He pointed to a black and blue colored setup. I looked at him with a raised brow "Did you buy this before we even did the bet?" he looked at it then me before rubbing the back of his neck, I just shook my head before sitting down and setting everything up. "Gang beasts?" I looked at him as he shook his head "Let's play falling flat." I chuckled "Sure."


	2. ̶B̶ Romance

-Game-

"Ah! Delirious!" He laughed as I used him to climb up, "Later owl man!" I giggled as he chased after me. "Nogla! Nogla he's going t' kill meeee!" I chuckled as I used Nogla as a shield "Oh you fuckin' c*%ts!" I continued laughing as I ran past Terroriser and Anthony "Don't lead him to us!" Brian shouted at me as they ran into each other and got pushed off the edge by Evan "Oh Evan you bitch!" Brian shouted as Anthony started wheezing, I ran into a corner when an idea came to me.

-In real life-

I slowly got out of my chair as I snuck up behind him "Gotcha now bitch!" he said as I held in my laugh, I crawled until I could see the button. I quickly pressed it causing his computer to shut off as I quickly ran away yelling "Gotcha bitch!" with a slightly angry Evan after me. I hid in his bedroom until I was sure he was gone, I snuck back into the gaming room as I locked the door and ran to my computer. I giggled as they asked me what happened "I shut off his computer." I said with a laugh "So your actually in Canada?" Brian asked "Yea, Evan sent a fucking box to my house with a plane ticket and all. He even added an 'exclusive' shirt." "Oh yeah? What was on it?" "An image of my character holding a sign saying "Where the fuck is vanoss?" the guys had a laugh when there was a sudden thud. "Hold on, I think Evan was stupid and dropped something while looking for me."

I stood up and unlocked the door as I walked down the stairs, I walked into the living room but I didn't see anything. I was about to turn around when Evan jumped out and grabbed me "I was behind you the whole time~" his voice sent a shiver down my spine as I awkwardly chuckled "Hey that's my line!" I pouted." he sat on top of me and held my hands behind my back. He lifted me up and took me to the gaming room again, the guys were talking amongst themselves wondering where we were. "Do you think they are doing 'it'?" The comment made me interested as we continued to listen in, Evan let me go as we stood there listening "You know, they act so gay around each other, I wouldn't be surprised if something happens." "Evan! Jon! Don't say anything if you two are 'busy'!" I walked over to Evans mic "We're here idiots." "Wait, how long have you guys been there?" "Luckily not through the entire conversation or I would've kicked all of your asses." We sat back down and finished the game which was pretty awkward, I figured the fans would know something happened since me and Evan barely talked the rest of the video.

I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling as I tiredly rubbed my eyes, I couldn't stop thinking about what the guys said. I sighed as I climbed out of bed making sure to grab a blanket, I wrapped it around me as I walked down into the living room. I lazily fell back onto the couch as I turned on a random movie, I cuddled the blanket as my eyes slowly closed and I fell into the darkness of sleep. My eyes slowly fluttered open as I realized I was leaning against someone, I sat up and stretched while yawning. I leaned against who I assumed was Evan again as I tiredly groaned, "I guess you're not uploading a video today?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him with a 'Shuch up' look. He chuckled as I stood up and walked into the kitchen, I made some coffee before grabbing my laptop and uploading the video. I grabbed my phone while rubbing my eyes as I checked the comments on the video.

'Did something happen? Del and Vanoss got very quiet after 6:24'

'What happened? Why did they get quiet at 6:20?'

'I feel like something happened, Evan and Jon got quiet at 6:25'

'Did something happen off-camera? Vanoss and Delirious didn't act the same at 6:25'

I sighed 'I knew they would realize something was off, I tried my best to act normal, but I couldn't stop thinking about what the guys said.' I thought for a moment 'I should tell my subscribers something at least, or they will keep thinking that something is wrong.' I clicked the tweet button as I typed 'On my last video everyone noticed how strange we got at 6:25, I just want to say that nothing is wrong and you don't have to worry.' I thought for a moment 'Do I explain it? Or do I make an excuse? Or just leave it at that?' I internally slapped myself 'Should I just not reply at all? They aren't stupid, they can tell when something is wrong, even if it's a tweet.' I deleted the tweet with a sigh as I shut off my phone and set it down. I sat back down on the couch "You still haven't done the facecam video you know." he looked at me before thinking "We could do it now." I looked at him before slightly smiling "Sure, but I'm taking a shower." he nodded as we both got ready.

I walked into the room as I looked at Evan who was setting everything up, he looked at me "Do you actually have a mask?" I raised an eyebrow at him before slightly nodding. He smiled as I realized what he was saying, I sighed before grabbing my mask from the room. I was going to wear it when Evan picked me up from the airport but I felt like people would have suspected me to be well...Me, or a terrorist. I slid it on as I set up the computer, I messaged Nogla, Brock, Brian, and Mini on discord as we loaded in prop hunt. I don't know why but I had a very giddy feeling in my stomach as I watched Evan set everything up, I took a deep breath as I talked with the guys for a bit. Once Evan was done we started recording, I looked around the bushes and trash can before walking away. Mini started laughing as I smirked, I did a 180 and bombed him. We all burst out laughing when I look over to Evan who was pointing the camera at my face with a smirk, I slightly waved at it as I smiled underneath my mask.

"Does this count as a face reveal?" I giggled before looking back at the screen noticing a can jumping underneath my character, I aimed the gun at it before clicking my mouse. He died as we all started laughing again "That was amazing, Brian was just jumping under you and you just suddenly shot him mid-jump." Brock said as I giggled "I guess all you have to do is stand still and the props will come to you." we had a laugh as we continued the game. I'd often look over to Evan to see what he was doing as we played, I chuckled at the screen as I looked over at the wall above me to see a camera. I looked at Evan who was smirking as I just slightly shook my head and looked back up at the camera "Getting a nice view of my head up there?" I giggled "Yea, now can you finally reveal your face?" Evan impersonated a subscriber as I looked at him and chuckled. "Buy me a drink first." He smirked before standing up and walking over to me with a camera, "Orrr, I could just do this." I stood up and took off my headphones as I used the chair as a defense "Hell no, I have not consented to this!" I pushed the chair towards him as I ran out of the room. I giggled as I hid behind the sofa, I peeked out from behind it as I noticed Evan pointing the camera right at my face.

I fell back in fright before he could reach for my mask as I put a hand over my heart "Hehehehe, you scared the shit outta me." he seemed distracted as he chuckled, he seemed to pull himself together as he shouted "He's defenseless now strike!!" he dove towards me, my eyes widened as I swiftly dodged and grabbed the camera before pointing it at him "How do you like it?" I waved the camera in his face when he suddenly grabbed it, I tried to run but the floor was too slippery causing me to fall "Ughhhh, that hurt." I giggled before turning over onto my back. I looked up at the camera and Evan, "You alright." I waved my hand at him "All good." he crouched down "We should get back, the guys will probably leave if we don't." I nodded as we stood up and walked back to the room. I sat down as I put the headphones on and bombed the 3 old men in front of me as I burst out laughing I looked over to Evan "See? You just have to stand still and the props come to you." he chuckled along with the guys as we finished up.

"So what, Evan chase you around the house with the camera?" "Yea, pretty much." They had a laugh "Can't wait to see what happened." Nogla said as I chuckled "Anyways, catch you guys later." "Bye" "Cya" I exited the call and game as I spun around in the chair and looked at Evan who was recording me still. "I thought this was supposed to be your facecam video, and also not a house tour." He laughed "So, this is going to be your outro?" he shrugged as I nodded before stopping the chair as I waved at the camera. He turned it around to himself before waving and turning it off, "Now to edit for a few hours." I chuckled before getting to work.


	3. Ending

I hit enter as I leaned back in the chair with a sigh as I looked at Evan, who was still editing the video, I walked over as I rested my head on top of his. I watched the video footage with him when a certain section caught my attention, it was when Evan scared me and I fell back. The camera peered over the sofa revealing me, I looked...I couldn't find the right word, I looked frightened but happy I didn't know why because I was really only frightened when he did that. "No but seriously, that shit was something from a horror game." He chuckled as something rose in my stomach, I felt...Happy? Confused? Sad? I couldn't tell.

I lifted my head as I walked out of the room, I rummaged through the kitchen as I got what ingredients I needed. I grabbed a chopping board and a knife as I started cooking, I dropped the noodles into the pot as I grabbed my phone and leaned against the counter. I scrolled through twitter then youtube as I read some of the comments on my video. 'Guys, check out Evan's channel!!' my eyebrow rose as I checked his video and the comments. 'Omg, that's what Del looks like? Awesome! Not really what I expected but he's still cute!' 'If only vanoss grabbed his mask.' 'Oh no, I can hear the fangirls. RUN!' 'H2OVanoss moments?!?!' 'Cute! He's such a smol bean!' I slightly pouted at the comment as I chuckled 'My heart is melting.' 'How are they not together yet?' my face heated up, I suddenly remembered I was still wearing my mask as I got an idea. I smirked, "Hey Evan!" "What?!" "Let's do a live stream while we cook!" he ran out into the room with a laptop, some mics, a mouse, and a camera. "What was that?" I chuckled as we set everything up, "I'll tweet and give a link to the stream." he nodded as he started it. I sent the tweet as the stream flooded with people.

I played some music in the background as we read some of the comments and waited for the noodles to ready.

Evan read one "What are you guys making?" he looked at me, "Spaghetti."

I read one "Are you in Canada or is Evan in North Carolina?" I looked at Evan, he pointed to me "He came to Canada." I gave him a 'Ugh, bitch what?' look from underneath my mask "He means that he dragged me here" I rephrased it as I pointed to him.

He read one "Are you alright Jon? That fall must've hurt." he looked at me "I'm fine, turns out this douche fuckin' buttered the floor." I looked at him "I still have no idea how you had the time to butter the floor, and why??" he rubbed the back of his neck as I shook my head.

I read one "Read some fanfiction...What, like reader x person?" I looked at the comments exploding with 'Yes' and 'No' I continued looking at the chat when I saw 'No, read H2OVanoss smuts.' I looked at Evan as he shrugged, he walked over to the couch to grab his phone as I checked on the noodles. He walked over as we both leaned against the counter, he searched online and found a random fanfiction as he turned to the camera "So like, I read my lines and he reads his?" he questioned as the comments filled with Yes' "Should I just skip to a random chapter?" he asked me as I shrugged "Sure." he turned back to the phone and picked a random chapter before reading. "We entered the house as I slammed him into the wall...I kissed him hungrily..." I could tell Evan was having a hard time reading this, mostly because I was having a hard time just listening to it. He pulled himself together and continued reading. "I trailed down to his neck as he wrapped his legs around my waist." He glanced at me as I gave him a 'stop, just stop.' look. The glance must've made him more confident because he continued reading as he had a devilish look on his face.

"He moaned as I carried him upstairs to the bedroom, I dropped him onto the bed as I climbed on top." My face turned a deep red 'Thank god I'm wearing this mask.' I glanced at the comments 'Oh god, I know this one.' 'TURN BACK! DON'T CONTINUE READING!!' I glanced at Evan then the phone "Your turn~" he sounded almost cynical, I slightly nodded as I started reading "Hurry up." I read "Well sorry Mr. Inpatient." he read back as I half-heartedly chuckled, he looked at me before scrolling up. I gave him a 'You dick.' look as I looked at the chat 'I think Evan is teasing Jon.' I raised an eyebrow 'You are such a dick, fine I'll play along.' I thought "Your turn." he winked as he turned the phone towards me causing my face to redden even more. I glanced at the chat 'RUN DEL RUN!' 'Oh god.' 'GRAB YOUR HOLY WATER BOYS AND GIRLS!' I pulled myself together as I looked at Evan with a 'Fuck you.' look. I turned back to the phone 'Why this line for god sake.' "F..." I can't do this, he's playi- not a good choice of words, this motherfucker is toying with me! I internally sighed as I took another glance at the chat 'My poor smol bean, Evan don't make him read it!' I shook my head as I looked back at the phone "F-Faster." I put my hands up and walked away as Evan started laughing.

"You dick." I insulted "Well, you were getting some." My face reddened when I suddenly remembered the noodles, I ran over and quickly set up the plates. I sighed as I stirred the sauce and poured it onto the noodles, I slid him a plate as I leaned against the counter. I was about to lift up my mask when I noticed Evan holding the camera at my face, "Yea, no." I turned and lifted the mask just above my lips as I ate. I glanced to the side noticing the camera and Evan, I sighed annoyingly. "Can't I eat without someone sticking a camera in my face every 5 seconds?" I wiped my mouth with my sleeve as I kept it there, "C'mon Evan." I pushed the camera away as I slid down my mask. "Oh c'mon, you're already almost at 12M and still haven't shown your face." I rolled my eyes "Fine, Fine, Fine." I raised my hands in surrender "But only if the people want it." We looked at the chat 'Yes!' 'Do whatever you want' 'YES!' that was basically what we saw. I chuckled "Okay, but it's only going to be on this stream so too bad so sad for anyone not watching."

Evan grabbed the camera as I closed my eyes and finally pulled the mask off, I opened my eyes as I rubbed the back of my neck "Heh, hey guys. I am the real H2Odelirious, and this is my official face reveal." Evan had a smile on his face like he was a happy boyfriend, he set the camera down suddenly as he turned it the other way before walking over to me. "Wha-! I suddenly dropped the mask as my eyes widened, his lips met mine... My eyes slowly closed as my hands rested on his chest 'What's this feeling? Now I see...It's love.' 

I kissed back as he pulled away, he smirked as he pointed the camera back at my confused yet shocked face. "You dick." Was all I could say as I quickly pulled myself together "Okay okay okay, stream over. Thanks for watching, bye." I put my hand in front of the camera as I ended the stream. I grabbed Evan by the shirt and pulled him to the couch as I turned on a movie, I cuddled close to him as I felt a sense of, relief? "I love you." I paused as I looked up at him, a smile formed on my lips as I pulled him into another kiss. I pulled away slightly, "I love you too." I lightly chuckled with him as we laid there watching tv, kissing.

(Sorry if it was short)


End file.
